Blue eyes
by Mewsol
Summary: Italy discovers how similar Germany is to Holy Rome- but it only makes him miss the fallen nation even more. Roleplay with The-Last-Dragon.


_**Summary: **_Italy discovers how similar Germany is to Holy Rome- but it only makes him miss the fallen nation even more. Roleplay with The-Last-Dragon.

* * *

Italy liked to be alone sometimes, even though it was his greatest fear. The fact that he had gotten over his fear slightly may have been troubling for some, but no one ever noticed. Italy was sitting under a large tree, daydreaming about his past. It was his past that sometimes he liked to think about- his happy memories with the Holy Roman Empire. But Holy Rome was long gone, a forgotten nation only remembered in the minds of those especially close to him.

He heard footsteps nearby, getting louder as a figure got closer and closer to him. Italy wondered why someone would be looking for him, would someone really come here, of all places to look for him...?

Germany had been looking for Italy all day. They had a training session scheduled, and he was determined to make sure the Italian wasn't late. Though, judging by the time, they were both going to be late. The German sighed and shook his head with annoyance. _How is it Italy always makes it to dates with a pretty woman, but never training? he thought as he looked around, It makes no sense!_ After searching for another half hour, Germany spotted Italy under a tree. He approached him looking slightly annoyed.  
"Italy, what are you doing?"

Italy blinked, afraid to say anything to Germany. He couldn't say he was reminiscing or daydreaming, it would be a stupid response.

"J-just taking some r-rest so I could be ready for training later," he lied. It was an obvious lie, it didn't seem like something that Italy would say at all. It was only to hide his sadness and longing so Germany wouldn't have to worry about him. "D-don't worry... I-I'm awake now... w-we can train if y-you want." Italy was having difficulty putting up a front, but at the moment, he thought it was worth it.

Germany raised an eyebrow, "Italy, you know I don't like it when you lie." he crossed his arms and looked down at the Italian, "Why were you out here in the first place?"

"To be alone. I needed to think for a moment..." Italy didn't want to go into detail- about his memories, and Holy Rome, who he would never see again. It was too painful to even think about.  
"Please don't worry about me. I want you to be happy."

Germany blinked with surprise. He didn't expect the Italian to care for his happiness. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he sat beside the Italian. "Italy, what is going on?" he asked with a frown.

Italy was silent for a while, contemplating whether or not to trust Germany with the painful memories of his past. It was rather personal, but every nation has a dark history. Italy decided it wouldn't hurt.

"W-when I was little, I was a servant in Austria's house..." Italy began. "I met a country my age, his name was Holy Roman Empire. After a while, we became close. We painted together, played outside... We shared our first kiss before he left for war... and never came back..."

Italy paused for a while after telling his story, tears starting to form in his eyes. He gazed into Germany's sky blue eyes, strikingly similar to Holy Rome's. And the beautiful blonde hair... another similarity. As well as the stoic and socially awkward personality-

"Don't leave me... like he did..." Italy finally said, trying to hold back his tears. This was what he feared, crying again over his memories.

Germany looked down at Italy's watery looking eyes. His tears were ready to fall and the German felt guilty for making the Italian close to tears. He never did like seeing Italy cry. It never suited the happy-go-lucky nation.  
"Why would you think I would leave you?" he asked, "We're friends."

"I-I don't know... M-maybe it's because..." Italy looked at the German, taking note of the similarities again. "...y-you look so much like Holy Rome it almost hurts. Every day I'm scared that you'll leave me..." Italy was trying to hold back his tears but he found it difficult. His tears were slowly slipping from his eyes, despite Italy's effort to try not to cry.

"Italy..." Germany didn't know he caused the Italian so much pain. The German's hand moved on it's own and Germany found himself brushing away Italy's tears. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the motion. "Italy, don't cry." he said softly, "I would never leave you."

Italy blinked, the tears slowly subsiding to sniffles. "Is that a promise... _Ludwig?_" he asked, using Germany's human name in sincerity. Italy didn't use Germany's human name that often- he used it this time to show he cared about Germany not as a country and an ally, but as a dear friend. "H-here-" Italy said through his sniffles, holding out his pinky finger and trying to smile. "P-promise."

"J-Ja Feliciano..." Germany took the Italian's pinky with his own, "I promise. I won't ever leave you...ever."

Italy smiled sweetly and stood up, his pinky still intertwined with Germany's. He leaned in a bit, planting a gentle kiss on Germany's cheek before embracing him in a hug.

"Grazie... those words mean more to me than you think."

Germany blushed before hesitantly returning the hug, "Y-You're welcome Feliciano." he pulled away and offered a small smile.

Italy gazed at Germany's face, the similarities to Holy Rome were unmistakable- the blushing, and the sweet, shy smile. But it was no longer hurting Italy anymore- now he actually felt the fallen nation's presence somehow. It was strange, but comforting at the same time.

Italy returned the smile, a flood of memories returning to him. "I won't be alone anymore... I have you," Italy said sweetly. "I can truly smile again... knowing that you will always be here for me.~"

Italy slowly got up on his tiptoes, leaning in, his lips gently touching Germany's. It was a short but sweet kiss, but it meant everything to Italy.

_"I've loved you since the 900's."_

Holy Rome's voice, the most beautiful voice in the world, echoed inside Italy's mind.

_"Holy Rome... you've returned... Ti amo... and I always will."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** GAAAH sorry for cheesy ending! This was just a short roleplay I did with a possible Germany for my Italy-Feliciano account... That Germany is actually competing against another Germany, German-Export, for Italy's love spot. I'll be uploading more roleplays from the contest shortly :D


End file.
